One-Shots
by Natalie668
Summary: Oneshots containing Slash and Het. Rated M, as mature content is in some of the drabbles. So far written Damon/Harry, Klaus/Harry, Tyler/Harry, Elijah/Harry please feel free to request oneshots. Please review!
1. Finger-Shaped Bruises DamonHarry

Finger-Shaped Bruises

Disclaimer, characters belong to their respective authors.

Warning - Drabble rated M, contains mention of male on male sex. If you don't like don't read.

Pairing - Damon/Harry

"Ahh", the pounding he was receiving was unbelievable, only his boyfriend could make him come so close and bring him away from it so quickly. Fingers grabbed onto his hips, steadying their movements.

Warm breath cascaded down the side of his face, "You'll come when I say you can." Damon growled into Harry's ear.

Harry pressed his arse backwards, causing Damon to pant and growl.

Damon wanted his boyfriend begging for release, then and only then would he let himself get release. Around an hour later and the two were lying cuddled into one another, Damon looked down his lovers body and noticed he had left the fainted finger-shaped bruises, he leaned down and kissed them.

"Sorry about that, baby" he said as he looked into those emerald eyes.

A smile graced Harry's lips, "I'd happily have more of them if you fuck me like that again." he said laughing.

Damon laughed and the two lay like that until the early hours of the morning.


	2. Tamed - KlausHarry

Tamed

Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective authors.

Pairing - Klaus/Harry

Bodies melded together, sheets sticking to their sweating skin, moans erupted as tongues battled, the younger male was thrown onto his back, arms pinned down by the blond who littered his partner in kisses, and bites.

He writhed under him, "More." he gasped. The blond grinned, "Mine," he replied.

"Yours," was his muffled reply as his mate shoved his head sideways into the pillow.

He claimed his mate, he was his after all, his to do as he pleased, and what pleased him was to hear his mate moaning and gasping underneath him.

People would say that Harry his mate had tamed him, but as far as Klaus was concerned he was only tame to Harry, and him alone.


	3. Tainted - DamonHarry

Tainted

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries do not belong to me they belong to their respective authors.

Pairing Damon Salvatore/Harry Potter

Tainted, he was tainted now. Vampire blood ran through his veins, his heart no longer beating, he was a monster now.

"Why did you do this to me? Mates aren't supposed to hurt their mates." Harry exclaimed as he wretched into the toilet in Damon's bedroom

"I told you Harry, you needed to become a Vampire, you were about to die. I couldn't let you just go just as I found you, surely you understand that." The Salvatore brother asked his mate.

Black hair nodded from the position he was in, "I understand," he sighed.

Damon came behind his smaller mate and placed a kiss to the nape of his neck, "I'm sorry that you have to spend eternity with me, I didn't realise the idea would be so repulsive to you."

Harry span around so quick Damon could hardly hold himself up as he was slammed onto his back.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again! You are not repulsive, I'd gladly spend the rest of eternity with you, its just I'd have liked it to of been on my terms, but as it is I'm glad that I have you, so please don't say anything like that again, okay?" he said as he pinned Damon down to the floor, capturing his lips suddenly, tongues fought for dominance but Damon let Harry win the fight.

Harry littered kisses down Damon's neck, a tentative lick there and Harry moaned, "Mine." he exclaimed as he stared Damon in the eyes.

"Yours.", was Damon's only answer, before those lips attached themselves to his again.


	4. A Blue Balloon TylerHarry

**A Blue Balloon**

Warning - Mpreg, slash  
Pairing - Tyler/Harry

It was 4 months before Harry saw Tyler again, after their 1 night of passion, Tyler left to help the werewolf community. Harry understood, and so he let him leave, their romance had been short, sure but Mates, mated for life and they had just that - a lifetime to be together, what was a few months compared to that.

When Tyler finally returned, it was to find Harry stood in his home, he had phoned ahead and let him know to meet him there, Harry was sat in his front room, Tyler rushed in and pressed his lips to Harry's.

A stray blue balloon was floating by the coffee table, Tyler noticed the balloon and stared at it gone out. "What's with the balloon," he said laughing.

Harry looked down at his hands which were resting on his slightly bulging stomach; "Well, I uhm, I started getting sick a few weeks after you left so I went to see a healer, and we found out I was pregnant, I didn't want to phone you and disturb you as male pregnancies are extremely tempermental, and I thought I'd wait until I was further gone before I let you know, and well I found out yesterday that we are expecting a healthy baby boy." Harry looked at Tyler who was on his knees in front of Harry staring at his tummy.

Tyler looked up into his mates eyes, he was in extreme shock, Harry spoke sounding scared, "Please say something," he begged.

"We're having a baby?" was his reply, a smile gracing his lips. He couldn't believe it, this was supposed to be impossible. Yet here was his mate pregnant with his baby.

"Our baby is in there." he said as he gently pressed his hands onto Harry's own which were still holding his stomach.

Harry smiled, "Yes, our baby boy."


	5. Lost Moments ElijahHarry

Lost Moments  
Disclaimer, HP and Elijah belong to their respective owners.  
Warning, contains Slash.  
Pairing - Elijah/Harry

They knew they couldn't continue their relationship, they knew deep down that what they were doing was against the rules, but Harry didn't care. He couldn't care.

Elijah was notorious for his love for his brother, and nothing could come between his self and his family. Yet, here this creature was, making him forget all that was.

"Make me forget, please I beg of you. Because I know that if I don't forget this, I'll leave with you, and I know I can't do that." Elijah exclaimed, as he stared sullenly at the emerald eyed beauty before him.

Harry blinked away a stray tear, "Your wish is my command," he stepped up to Elijah and pressed his lips to Elijah's. "I'll miss you."

Elijah sighed, "I'll miss you too,"

Harry pulled his wand out of his sleeve and cast the memory charm to erase the time they had together.

Elijah stood there still, he couldn't remember what he was doing there, in the courtyard. A teenager stood in front of him, with the most dazzling green eyes. Before he could ask who this person was, they were gone in the blink of an eye.


	6. Trails of Tears DamonHarry

Trails of Tears

Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me they belong to their respective owners.

Warning, Contains Slash, so rate this a 'T' and Angst

Pairing - Damon/Harry, Damon/Elena

Tears fell unceremoniously down his face, they wouldn't stop. He tried miserably to stop, he really did. But every time he closed his eyes he'd see him, the supposed love of his life, with her.

His supposed best friend, who he had found snogging the face off his boyfriend, he couldn't believe it, not 12 hours before Damon was declaring his undying love for him, and now, here he was making out with Elena, whom he swore he no longer had feelings for.

Harry had gasped loud, and disturbed the two of them, Damon had looked at him in both shock and horror, Elena looked guilty, but he couldn't bare to stay in their presence so he apparated as far from them as he could get.

He had dropped down to the cemetery floor and cried for the loss of something he thought had meant something. His now ex-boyfriend could go fuck himself as far as Harry was concerned, he wasn't going to be one of those boyfriends who let their partner makeout with whomever they wanted, he was worth more than that.

He wiped his eyes and apparated back to his home, and sent all of Damon's things back to his home, and set the wards to not allow him anywhere near his home. This was his fault, and he wasn't going to forgive him for it.


	7. Damsel in Distress RebekahHarry

_**Damsel in distress**_

**Disclaimer, **I do not own Harry Potter and Rebekah from Vampire diaries, they belong to their respective owners.

**Pairing - **Rebekah/Harry

**Warning** \- Het, Vampire/Human relationship

His fingers slipped through the blond hair, he always fell for the damsel in distress, their lips met within seconds she was top of him pulling his t-shirt above his head.

They parted, for he needed to breathe, he moaned as she nipped at his throat, her tongue darted against his beating pulse. "Mm, Rebekah, please."

She gently got off the bed and began undressing slowly watching as his eyes clouded in lust, his beautiful green eyes which were hers alone.

Within moments she was naked as the day she was born and they were attacking each other with a raw need. He had saved her, from the witches in New Orleans and she wanted to thank him and she wanted a piece of him from the moment she saw him. She knew this wasn't anything, just unadulterated lust but it was fun while it lasted. She was after all his 'Damsel in distress' she rolled her eyes mentally at that statement, she was anything but one of those.

* * *

Authors note, please review they make me want to write more and I really need to start writing more, I don't really like this oneshot too much I'm not a fan of Het but here you are.


	8. Companionship StefanHarry

Companionship

Disclaimer - Characters don't belong to me, they belong to their respective authors.

Pairing - Stefan/Harry.

Warning, Male/Male relationship.

"You know, you should really stop sulking, if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that." Harry exclaimed laughing at his boyfriend who was currently sulking in the Salvatore mansion.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "No it wont, that's not the point, you're changing the subject, I asked you if you'd like to move in here with me and you changed the subject, does that mean you don't want to live with me?"

Harry sauntered over and placed himself next to his lover, "You think I'd miss the chance to do this," he leaned in and kissed him his hands wandering down his lovers chest and under his t-shirt, "nope, I'm going to move in with you. Then I can fuck you in every room in the house"

Stefan's eyes widened in pleasure as Harry's hand slipped down his jeans, his growing hard-on twitching at Harry's warm hands feeling him.

"Well, lets move you in right now then," Stefan exclaimed as he claimed his lovers lips.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said as he apparated them both to their bedroom, they were going to spend the rest of the day in their bed leaving only to christen the other rooms in the house which they hadn't touched yet.

Moans filled the house, Damon and Elena turned up at one point but promptly left when they heard joint moans from the two lovers of the house.


	9. Sickness KlausHarry

Sickness

Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me

Warning - Mentions of male/male relationship. Sick!Harry, hope I have kept Klaus as in character as I can.  
Authors note, Please review I know people are reading these one-shots yet not many people are reviewing, is that because they aren't good enough or you simply cannot be bothered to? Either way PLEASE review, whether it is to say you like them, or that you don't.

Pairing - Klaus/Harry

He had been feeling weak for the past few days, he didn't know what was the matter with himself, he usually didn't get sick, the only time he remembered being ill was when he was a child, and even then he didn't have anyone comfort him, he was just kept in his cupboard under the stairs until he was better less he infect his 'perfect' family.

Klaus was getting tired of not seeing Harry, he'd refused to see him for the past few days for he was feeling 'sick' and didn't want to be around anyone. He was getting tired of being on his own, there was only so much one could do in New Orleans without getting bored.

Elijah had tried to keep him occupied by supplying him with entertainment, but the females he bought him to feed upon didn't even make a dent to the looks and personality of Harry, his lover; so he paid them no attention, much to their chagrin but he did feed, and kill the ladies.

Harry was tiring of being on his own so he grabbed hold of his cell phone and rang Klaus.

"Get over here, I'm lonely, and I don't want to be on my own anymore. Come take care of me," he moped over the phone.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his lovers sulky tone, "I'll be right over my love." and with that Klaus set off to his lovers home, intending on making a bath and staying in it with his love until he forgot about feeling ill.


	10. Jealousy DamonHarry

Requested by brittnicole57:I would like a Harry/Damon one where Elena is jealous of them but Damon is too in love with Harry to care.  
This is for you Brittnicole57, please enjoy!

Prompt - Jealousy

Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.

Warning - male/male relationship, jealous ex-girlfriends.

Pairing - Damon/Harry, previous Elena/Damon current Stefan/Elena

* * *

The two black haired lovers lounged on the sofa in the front room, Damon casually sipped his ever flowing glass of bourbon while Harry sat laughing at the television.

Stefan and Elena were sitting in their bedroom, they'd been up there for the past hour and half, "Why do we have to stay up here, it's our house too." Elena complained.

Stefan sighed, she had been like this ever since the Damon had broken up with her 4 months previous. "They just want some alone time, we used to be like that too remember?" he exclaimed watching as she started to pick imaginable lint from off her clothes.

She looked around the room, it was different to Damon's, less adventure more safe and homely. She could honestly say she missed him terrible, but they were no more, much to her chagrin. She was jealous, the green eyed monster had her jealous, for it went both ways the jealousy and Harry were the green eyed monster. She smiled at that, she leaned over and kissed Stefan, she needed to distract herself.

They began kissing and slowly she began to forget all about her previous lover down the stairs.

Meanwhile Harry and Damon had escaped to their bedroom, Harry set silencing spells around the room and they began to explore one another's bodies.

* * *

Authors note, hope you enjoyed it. Here you have Damon/Harry with Jealous Elena.

Please review, and request I'll get them done quickly!


	11. Blue eyes full of lies KlausHarry

Blue eyes full of lies.

Disclaimer, characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.

Warning, male/male relationship, Angst

Pairing - Klaus/Harry, Caroline/Klaus

* * *

Klaus had ran off to Mystic Falls to help the bane of his existence, Caroline Forbes. She had taken Klaus' attention away from him, she was the reason they were fighting so much lately.

They had been happy once upon a time, now they were barely talking, always trying to get away from one another, they had been together for 50 years, Klaus had kept him secret from his family, and in doing so the rest of the world.

Harry sat down in his home just outside of New Orleans waiting patiently for Klaus to turn up, he had sent him a text saying he would be with him within a few hours. That had been a day ago.

Something, or he should say someone had kept him from keeping his promise, he couldn't help feeling anger spike through him at the thought of that blond bitch touching what was his.

8 hours passed and Klaus turned up looking just as amazing as he did when he left, Harry new Klaus slept with others but Harry knew about them as Klaus told him, but he could tell Klaus was keeping something from him the moment he stepped through his front door.

Harry looked at the way Klaus wouldn't look him in the eyes, he worked it out from that moment, he saw green, how could he do this to him, Klaus had told him he thought he was falling for Caroline but not to worry because he wouldn't do anything about it.

Yet here he was, harry took a deep breath in, he could taste her on him, the smell of sex. Harry looked broken when he looked into those electric eyes.

"Get out, don't come back." he said quietly as he began to walk away from his boyfriend.

Klaus seemed to come together as he was at his side within seconds, "I'm sorry Harry." he said as he attempted to touch him, he pulled his hand back sharply as a jolt of electricity went through him with the touch.

Harry's eyes clouded over, no emotion could be seen in those haunting emerald eyes. "Get out."

Klaus looked like he wanted to argue but he decided to do as Harry said and ran from the house, he needed to get rid of this stress, so he decided to go find some vampires who he could beat the shit out of.

Harry decided enough was enough, he packed up his things, he left a note telling Klaus not to bother to go looking for him, that he had his chance and blew it.

50 years wasted over one stupid blond binbow.

* * *

Authors note, I have around 1000 words/quotes/titles to put into oneshots so there will be a lot more of these oneshots coming in the future, please leave reviews with requests and I will write them.


	12. Repercussions DamonHarry

_**Repercussions**_

**Salllzy** \- why not a second one to tear trails?  
i mean people would notice if Harry suddenly started ignoring Elena, and Damon. and when they found out why?  
a nice big boom.

So here it is for you Salllzy, hopefully it's long enough for you ;)

Warning, strong language, cheaters, male/male relationship.

Disclaimer, characters do not belong to me.

Pairing - Damon/Harry, Elena/Damon.

_**Part two of Trails of Tears**_

3 days passed and Damon had yet been able to get to Harry, the wards were keeping him away, he felt like a piece of himself was broken and he hated feeling like this. Elena had showed up upset, and she wanted comfort, and the next moment they were making out.

He couldn't remember who started the action, but that didn't matter now, what mattered was that Harry hated him now. He had attempted to get to harry's home before he could do anything permanent and he could only get 100 metres before he was being thrown forcefully away from the home.

Damon was miserable, Harry was even more miserable. Stefan found his brother lounging in his lounging chair, he was obviously very drunk, 4 empty bottles of bourbon lay on the floor beside him.

Those eyes turned towards Stefan, they seemed empty, he guessed he and Harry had fell out over something, yet he didn't know what.

"So, what's going on now Damon, what have you done that results in Harry not coming round?" he asked as Damon glared at the ground.

He snarled staring at his brother, his perfect younger brother, "Why I kissed Elena, Harry caught us and I can't even go to him to appologize as his house keeps attacking me. So that would be why dear brother."

Stefan stared at him in shock, anger bubbling up. How could he do this to Harry, Stefan had liked Harry from the moment they met him, not the way his elder brother liked him, but he liked him all the same.

"How could you do that to him you fucking idiot. You've ruined your chance with him now, he's never going to forgive you." Stefan growled out lowly to him.

Damon turned those eyes on him, staring at him; he wanted to punch Stefan in the face, but he knew deep down he was right, it was his own stupid fault. He thought he was well over Elena, yet when she came to him all upset and vulnerable he just kissed her.

Damon stared down into his empty glass, "What am I going to do, I love him. Yet I don't think he'll forgive me for this." he looked ready to break down.

Stefan sighed, he was going to have to try and talk to Harry, see if he could mend this rift between his elder brother and Harry.

God help Elena when the rest of their friends found out what she did, for she was going to be getting more than an earful from her friends and family for what she's done to Harry. And so right too, you don't go around kissing other peoples boyfriends, and sane person knows that!

* * *

Authors note, there will be a continuation of this, but I've left it here as I want the next one-shot to be from Harry's point of view and with everyone finding out from him. Hope you don't mind Salllzy.


	13. Sacrifice the World Demanded KlausHarry

A Sacrifice the World Demanded

Disclaimer, characters do not belong to me

Warning, male/male, mpreg, miscarriage, depression

Pairing - Klaus/Harry

Harry lay in bed his hand resting against his empty stomach, he couldn't believe that a week ago there was a baby in there, a healthy growing baby.

And now, there wasn't. His heart felt like it had shattered into hundreds of pieces, his mate was trying to hide his sadness from him, they had been so happy when they found out they were expecting all those months ago.

Klaus had been inconsolable for the past week, he attempted to comfort Harry, but it didn't help, Harry had fallen into a black pit of despair; he believed it to be his fault that they lost the baby. But Klaus knew better, it was just a sacrifice the world demanded, and he hated the world for it.

His siblings had given him their condolences, but it didn't make it any less hard, Hailey had long since had their baby, and every time Harry saw him with his daughter he ran away to their room.

He hated seeing Harry like this, it broke his heart to see his Mate so sad and depressed.

It was 2 weeks before Harry even came out their bedroom, Klaus had tried coaxing him out during those 2 weeks but he wouldn't budge.

When he finally emerged from his safe haven, he had collapsed against Klaus and cried, they cried together for the loss of their unborn child.


	14. Possession KlausHarry

Both hands tied above his head, trying to fight against the restraints, body twisting and moans being pulled from his mouth. He was seeing white speckled bits, it felt oh so good.

Klaus always knew how to make him feel good; that was one of the many reasons he loved the great brute.

He found himself instantly attracted to the lost soul which was Nicklaus Michealson, he noticed him a long time ago, well not long in Klaus' eyes but in Harry's it was around 17 years; and in those 17 years they had been happy-ish - and in love.

Well, as in love as the thousand year old Original vampire could be, Klaus' eyes flashed in pleasure, "I love it when you writhe beneath me like this, you're so tight, even after all these years." he growled, thrusting deeper into the warmth which was inside Harry.

"More," I couldn't help but gasp out; "please Klaus, fuck me harder," with vampire speed Klaus fucked him quicker and harder than the human eye could see.

In no time he was Cumming all over his chest and Klaus leaned down and kissed him, full of love and possession.

After all Harry Potter was Klaus', his mate, his love. No one could ever compare to Harry in Klaus' eyes, he may have been Klaus' secret, but to Klaus Harry was everything.

Thank you for reading, no idea where this came from but here you go, I'm going to try and write Part 2 of the Klaus/Harry ficlet in a moment. Don't know when it will be posted though.


	15. Locker Room DamonHarry

Locker Room

Damon/Harry

Muffled moans escaped Harry's throat as Damon savagely pressed him into the lockers in the locker room, it was after school hours, and luckily no one had decided to venture into the room.

Lips met lips, Damon pressed his raging hard-on into Harrys own, "Please," Harry moaned as he quickly began pulling Damon's t-shirt over his head, their lips parted as the t-shirt came off.

Damon reached down and pulled his jeans and boxers down, they resided round his ankles, "Hold onto me," he murmered as he began to pull Harrys shorts and boxers down, he placed his fingers into Harry's mouth, which began to suck and lather them up with spit.

Placing his finger against Harry's puckering hole, he slowly entered his finger, gods Harry was so tight. Moaning Harry bucked against the finger, wanting more. "Keep this up love and I'm just going to fuck you without preparing you," Damon moaned as his cock hardened more.

Two fingers were inside now scissoring, stretching his tight hole, collecting spit into his hand he lathered his hard penis with it and slowly entered Harry. Muscles spasmed around his dick, it was so pleasurable feeling himself inside Harry, this hole was his, no one else would ever enter it.

He made the promise there and then that Harry would be his for all eternity. They continued to fuck and moan until they both collapsed his exhaustion from the amazing sex they had both just done.

Damon stared at Harry's closing eyes, his back was against the lockers and Harry was sat in his lap beginning to fall unconscious from the after affects of his orgasm.

"I love you Harry," Damon said as he placed his lips onto his scar.

Harry smiled sleepily, "I love you too, Damon, always"


	16. Heart Broken KlausHarry BeFoL Part 2

Klaus/Harry

Heart Broken

Sequel to Blue eyes full of lies.

Klaus had spent 50 years loving Harry, of course he had kept him a secret from everyone, but he had never done what he had done to him before.

He had cheated, he wasn't saying that he had never slept with other people, because that would be lies, but he had never slept with someone he remotely cared about, the people he slept with were just random strangers who kept his bed warm while he was away from Harry.

But this time it was different, he has slept with Caroline Forbes, a beautiful blonde he had met in Mystic Falls, she had grown on him, and when it came to helping her out, he went and did it.

And that's when it led to him fucking her in the woods, as soon as it was done Klaus felt a part of him rip away, losing part of himself in cheating on Harry.

Harry who had been nothing but faithful and loyal all these years while Klaus went gallivanting around the world. Only spending time with him when he wasn't busy.

He had a feeling that Harry would know what he had done when he returned, he knew he would tell how utterly broken up he was about what he had knowingly done.

So when he returned a day later, it was to find a broken Harry waiting for him, those green eyes looked into his own, and Harry broke down.

Klaus felt his heart shatter as he saw Harry leave him, anguish ruptured his soul.

In a fit of rage he almost destroyed their house, it was lucky it was just outside of New Orleans or he would have the police round over the noise of breakages.

Once he had calmed down, his brain seemed to catch on to Harry having left him, he said he was going and not coming back.

With a anguished scream Klaus ran from his home and ran and ran until he could feel no longer.

8 months passed before Klaus heard of what Happened to Harry, he had paid informants worldwide to find out what happened to his love.

Harry had moved to France, he had settled into a quiet village and he had stayed their all that time, in loneliness. His heart had broke after his love had broke his heart by cheating on him.

Klaus turned up one summer night, not looking a bit different, except for his saddened aura which surrounded him, Harry felt his heart miss a couple of beats at the sight of him, how he wished to feel those arms wrapped around him.

Klaus entered the tiny house, he collapsed in front of Harry who looked shocked as his ex-lover came and kissed him fiercely, he tried not to kiss back, but his body reacted before his mind.

When he came to, he pulled away, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry, if I don't have you, everything means nothing without you. I've been broken since you left, I regret it so much, if I could go back and not do it Id take it back, please. Please try and forgive me, I cant live without you in my life. I've been miserable since." Klaus said as he placed his head in Harry's lap.

Harry had also been inconsolable all this time, he fought the urge to go back to Klaus everyday, but he decided that if Klaus could not be bothered to try and find him he wouldn't bother to go back.

But now, seeing him here before him, broken, he decided he should allow himself this one thing, he decided then and there that he would try and make this work. He hadn't spent 50 years loving Klaus to end it over one blond bitch.

Harry wiped his eyes of tears, "I have one condition; you aren't allowed to sleep with anyone else other than me, and you are to introduce me to your family. I'm fed up of being you bed warmer, I understood before when your father was still after you, but there is no excuse now, so those are my conditions."

Klaus, felt his heart swell with love, he would do this, he would take Harry home and make him part of the family, they would look after each other. Always and forever.


	17. One Step Closer - KlausHarry

**One Step Closer**

* * *

Harry had been deciding whether or not to go through with their plan, on the one hand they would be one step closer to their lives being complete.

They had spent the last 5 months trying to get over the fact that he was expecting a baby; a little Mikaelson baby and now they were arguing over a silly blond vampire who just couldn't keep her legs closed.

"How do you expect me to feel Nik? Happy? Well let me tell you right now I'm not in the least bit happy you went and fucked her. I thought we were working things out." Harry sighed as he felt short jabs kicking him.

Klaus just rolled his eyes, "Less of the dramatics love, are you telling me you haven't had indiscretions with others? Surely you cant blame me for finding someone else, look at you. You haven't been in the least bit interested in me for the last 5 months, and I have needs."

Anger boiled in Harry's gut, he wished he had never fell for him, he would have been happier if he hadn't.

"Fine, well I'm going. Obviously me and this baby don't mean anything to you, I mean you have Hayley popping a baby out of yours, and Caroline; I'm sure she'll be ever so upset upon learning you've not only impregnated that wolf slut, but me as well - well can't have your precious bitch upset can we." he sneered.

With that he got up and left, and Klaus didn't even attempt to get up, Harry felt saddened that he didn't care enough to stop him, but then again he knew he'd be better off without him.

* * *

A/N, I know not very romantic, quite depressing really, but I'm not feeling very romantic at the moment. I'm sure I'll write some more romantic drabbles soon = )


End file.
